A Cat In the Fox Den
by Fanboyfantasies
Summary: Odd Della Robbia is quite the ladies man. But will all that change when a new FOXY girl appears? Full summary inside!


Hello! This a Code Lyoko, League of Legends, Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon crossover. In this reality, The Lyoko Warriors can easily access their Lyoko forms and powers by transforming, similar to the Sailor Senshi and Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Any Champions from League of Legends I introduce also have that ability. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, League of Legends, Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do however, own any OCs I introduce, if i do at all. And on a side note, Kadic Academy is now a high school boarding school. Not all characters go to it, but all characters but villains, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Kurama and Hiei are in high school. So...Without further ado, lets get to the story.

Chapter 1: New Girl

A young woman sighed as trees danced on and off her car window. It was fall, and the trees were magnificent shades of gold, orange and red. The grass, now a light green, would slowly fade into a depressing brown as Winter crept her cold, pale fingers over the ground. The woman imaged the landscape in the coming winter months, coated in a blanket of snow, with snowflakes gently gliding down to the Earth, or onto someone's tongue. Her vehicle hit a bump in the road, bringing her back to the real world and depressing reason why she was here. The car was driving through France, on its way to Kadic Academy. The woman sighed again, loathing the thought. A new school meant having to make new friends, adjusting to your surroundings, and figuring out where you belong.  
"_Unfortunately, I'm not good at any of those." _the woman thought, depressed. Her driver took notice of this and frowned, concerned.  
"Something wrong, my dear?" the driver asked, not taking his eyes of the road. The woman silently nodded, having pulled her legs up to her chest. "Care to tell me?" he asked again, this time looking at her. The woman lifted her chin and weakly opened her mouth.  
"Its just, I wish we wouldn't have to keep doing this, traveling everywhere," she said weakly. "I know its for the best, but... for once I wish I was just normal," she explained. The driver chuckled.  
"Ahri, you know as well as I do our entire family isn't... what people would call... acceptable. That's just the way things are, dear," the driver said, pulling to a stop light. "We learned to strike out on our own because no one dared to be near us, and then we found each other," the driver explained, turning to her. Ahri giggled.  
"You mean you found dad and then you-" Ahri was cut off as a light punch tapped her shoulder. Ahri continued to laugh.  
"Yeah, yeah, he always gets to be the masculine one..." the driver grumbled.  
"Oh don't take it that seriously...mom..." Ahri whispered the last word in an attempt for the driver not to hear, but to no avail. The driver chuckled darkly and turned to her with a smile.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing!" Ahri whimpered, terrified.  
"Damn straight it's nothing!" The driver huffed, earning more laughter out of Ahri. The car pulled to a stop and the driver turned it off. The look of annoyance was replaced by a look of caring and sadness. "We're here," the driver whispered. Ahri stopped laughing and looked outside her window. She sighed again.  
"Okay, let me get my stuff," she said, exiting the passenger seat. She opened the trunk and grabbed her suitcase and backpack, both of which were black and white, with flowers decorating them. Ahri walked up to the driver's side as the window rolled down. She stuck her head inside and kissed the driver's cheek. "Bye Kurama!" she said, winking.  
"Goodbye Honey. And don't forget, Luxanna is coming around 2:30 tomorrow, so be sure to greet her," Kurama reminded her. "And please keep in touch!"  
"Don't worry, I will!" she said blowing a kiss while winking. As she entered the Kadic Gates, Kurama rolled up the window and drove away.

Ahri walked through the gates and heard Kurama's car drive away. She looked around, trying to find the principal's office. As she was looking she became aware of several boys gawking her and a feeling of hunger rose in her stomach. She quickly suppressed it, and finding the one of the teachers, continued to walk. As she approached the teacher turned to her, smiling. He had to be the physical education teacher, as he was wearing a sweatband in his brown hair and was dressed in sweatpants and a track coach shirt.  
"Hello!" he said extending his hand. "My name's Jim Morales, I'll be your phys ed teacher this year!"  
"My name's Ahri Minamino," she said, smiling. "Nice to meet you!"  
"Likewise! You're new around here right? Can I help you with something?" he asked.  
"Actually yes, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the principal's office. I can't seem to find it."  
"Oh, yes of course. See that building?" Jim asked pointing to the cafeteria. Ahri nodded. "And all those trees behind it? Well on the right side of the cafeteria there's a gap which leads to the science class building. The principal's office is the same building," Jim explained.  
"Got it, thank you!" Ahri said waving as she walked away. When she rounded the cafeteria's side she saw a stone building with an extension apart of the classroom. It was separate from the rest of the campus, having a path leading into the woods behind the building itself, probably for use of the science class.  
"_This must be it..." _Ahri thought, walking towards the entrance with her backpack and suitcase in tow. Classes didn't start for another four days so she didn't have to worry about interrupting any classes. She opened the door to the principal's office but was knocked down by someone's chest.

"Ow!" she complained, rubbing her forehead and glancing up at the person she bumped into. She had bumped into a tall boy, who was dressed in a black shirt with an army jacket over it with blue jeans and a brown belt. He had scruffy brown hair and brown eyes and was very lean, but Ahri could see muscles underneath his clothes.

"Ulrich, what did you do now?" a female voice asked as the owner appeared behind Ulrich. She was a japanese girl, with long legs, black eyes and hair. She was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with three blue stars on it that showed off her belly. The shirt was a little wide around her neck, showing her bra straps, but nothing else.

"Nothing serious Yumi, just a little bump it," Ulrich said extending his hand. As soon as Ahri grabbed ahold of it, Ulrich hoisted her up, bringing her dangerously close to his face. Ahri blushed, impressed by the boy's strength.

"M-My name's Ahri," she stammered, still in awe at the two. "It's nice to meet you," she said extending her hand. Ulrich and Yumi smiled.

"Ulrich Stern," he said shaking her hand.

"Yumi Ishiyama," she said, doing the same. "You're new around here aren't you?" Yumi asked. Ahri nodded. "It's nice to have a new face around here every once in awhile," Yumi said, making Ahri feel more welcome.

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed. "You should sit with us at lunch, and I'm sure we have some of the same classes, right?"

"Are you both in your freshmen year?" Ahri asked.

"I am," Ulrich said, "But Yumi's in 10th. But we can still hang around. We'll catch you later!" he said grabbing Yumi's arm and heading towards the stairwell.

"_It is never that easy to make friends under normal circumstances,"_ Ahri thought. "_But hey, I'm not complaining." _ Ahri once again grabbed her suitcase and proceeded to enter the principal's office. Of course he had a secretary, a middle aged woman with blond hair and glasses who downed a brown dress and black shirt with a brown jacket. As Ahri approached, the woman smiled at her.

"Hello, my name's Ahri Minamino, I'm here for my dorm key," she explained.

"Of course!" the secretary smiled, opening a drawer on the right side of the desk. "Welcome to Kadic Academy," she smiled, handing her the key. As soon as Ahri had her key, the principal's office door burst open, and a blond haired boy walked out, looking unamused. He had blond hair spiked into a point, with a purple splotch in it, shaped like a diamond. He was dressed in dark purple jeans and a pink undershirt with a light purple hoodie over top of it with darker purple sleeves. The hoodie was quite short, as it showed off his belly, which was covered by the pink undershirt. He was tall, but smaller than Ulrich. He too was lean but Ahri saw muscles underneath his clothes, but he wasn't as muscular as Ulrich. He was also wearing red platform shoes, possibly to make himself look taller. Upon seeing Ahri, his mood changed drastically, bounding over to her.

"Hello!" he said loudly. Ahri giggled.

"Odd," the secretary cut in, "would you mind showing Miss Ahri to her dorm?" she asked annoyed.

"Sure thing!" Odd said happily, picking up her suitcase, surprising Ahri. "You coming?" Odd asked, smiling. Ahri, still bewildered at this boy's kindness, followed him.

After a five minute walk, Odd had led Ahri to one of the dorm buildings. He led her to the freshman girls hallway, and located her room, number 345. As she entered, she gasped at the size. It was like a fancy hotel room. She had her own bathroom, complete with a bathtub and separate shower. Her bed was king sized, and had a bedspread of black, red and white, and pillows with cases that had flowers on them. She had a laptop on her desk, complete with a mouse pad and mouse. Her dresser was colored red and white, and the drawer knobs were black.  
"_Kurama must have arranged this beforehand," _Ahri thought, grinning to herself. As Ahri examined the laptop she noticed the skin for the laptop had a red dragon with dark eyes on it. "_With a little touch from...him..."_ Odd's gasping brought her back to reality.  
"Nice place," Odd said, admiring her room. "Did you parents arrange this?"  
"I think so," Ahri answered grinning. "They've always overdone things like this. But thanks for bringing my stuff here."  
"No problem! Hey, lunch is in a little bit, care to join me and a few friends?" Odd asked.  
"I'd love to! But I already promised some people named Yumi and Ulrich I'd sit with them."  
"Well it just so happens Ulrich and Yumi are two of my best friends!" Odd beamed.  
"Really? Awesome! I'll meet you there, I still have to unpack and change."  
"Sounds good, I'll see you later!" Odd said waving. He closed the door behind him, but no before winking.  
"_Wow, looks like there is a silver lining after all." _Ahri thought. She moved towards her suitcase, picking out her outfit.

********************************************************************************************************  
"Odd! It's good to see you." A large woman in the cafeteria exclaimed, greeting him.  
"Hey Rosa, good to see you to. Did I mention how pretty you are today?" Odd asked slyly.  
"Yeah, yeah, save it casanova. I'll give you two servings." Rosa said smiling. Odd smiled, taking his tray and silently rejoicing. He sat down at his usual table and was soon joined by Yumi and Ulrich.  
"Hey Odd!" Ulrich said. Odd grunted in response, his mouth full with food. But he quickly swallowed to probably greet them.  
"Hey guys! So, did you two meet Ahri?" Odd asked, shoving another mouthful into his mouth.  
"Yeah! We didn't know you did, we meet her coming out of the principal's office." Yumi said happily. "Ulrich knocked her down, on accident of course."

"She's joining us for lunch right?" Ulrich inquired.

"Yep! She just has to finish unpacking. Shes got a really nice room." Odd told them. "In fact she should be here right about-" Odd stopped as his mouth dropped completely open. He stared at the girl coming towards them. It was Ahri, but she was dressed differently. She was wearing a white and red skirt, one that showed off her legs, and a red sleeveless top that was just a little too tight. She had brushed her midnight black hair, giving it more sheen, and placed a flower in it. Ulrich and Yumi turned in confusion, but Ulrich completely understood Odd's reason for being bewildered. Yumi, in awe of Ahri's beauty, snapped out of it when she noticed Ulrich's gawking. She slapped him across the arm, making him blush and turn away. However, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi weren't the only ones in awe, a few other boys were practically drooling while some of the girls huffed and walked away. Ahri ordered her lunch and proceeded to join them. As she sat down, Odd shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello!" Ahri said happily.

"Hey Ahri," Ulrich and Odd said in unison, dreamily.

"Hello!" Yumi greeted, annoyed at Ulrich's reaction.

"I just wanted to say thanks for inviting over." Ahri said gratefully. "At my last couple of schools, hardly anyone talked to me, so I'm glad it's different here."

"No problem, Ahri!" Yumi said, grinning. Odd snapped out of his trance and self consciously continued to eat, very fast. Ahri giggled.

"Don't eat so fast! You could choke!"

"Trust me, it'll never happen," Ulrich said. "He eats alot, its not very healthy for him."

"I'd say the opposite," Ahri beamed. "Does he look unhealthy to you?"

"No, I guess not," Ulrich said sheepishly.

"So Ahri, what sort of things are you into?" Yumi asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I used to be in a band, I was the singer and bass player, and I take several acrobatics classes on the weekends." Ahri answered.

"Really?" Yumi's curiosity peaked. "How long have you been doing acrobatics?"

"For ten years!" Ahri exclaimed beaming. Yumi sat back, impressed.

"Awesome! I do a lot of gymnastics, we should train together sometime," Yumi said.

"That would be great!" Ahri agreed.

"Say is anyone here doing anything tomorrow?" Ulrich asked, changing the subject.

"Nope," Yumi and Odd said.

"In the afternoon, I have to be here to greet my friend, but other than that no. Why?" Ahri asked Ulrich.

"Well since school doesn't start for another four days, I'd thought we'd head into town and show it to Ahri. Then we could come back here and meet your friend Ahri. Does that sound cool to you?" Ahri's face lit up.

"Sure! That'd be awesome! Thanks!"

"No problem, we have to be back here anyways to meet up with two of our friends, both of which I'm sure you'll take a liking to." Ulrich smiled.

"By the way what's your friend's name Ahri?" Yumi asked. Ahri turned to her a smiled.

"Luxanna"

Today had been a fun day for Ahri. She had made three new friends, all of which were super nice to her and she had figured out the map of the campus. She was currently on her laptop, writing an email to her father and "mother." As she sent it and shut down her laptop, she heard a faint sound. She dismissed it a changed into her night clothes which consisted of a blue shirt that was too big and slightly transparent blue leggings. As she sat on her bed, she heard it again, a faint sound, but this time she was sure it was a cat's meow. As she looked around her room she saw a black cat paw underneath her door. She walked over and opened the door to find a black female she-cat with a crescent bald patch on it's forehead.  
"Hello there," Ahri said in a cute voice. "What are you out there? You could get caught by Jim or one of the teachers and be thrown out." The cat meowed in protest. "But lucky for you, I like cats. Especially black ones like you," Ahri said, scratching the cat behind its ears. Ahri closed the door settled down underneath her covers. "Goodnight kitty," Ahri purred as she closed her eyes. But the cat didn't close her eyes, not even a bit. The elegant she cat stared at Ahri long after she had fallen asleep and into the hours of the morning, ever curious.

End of Chapter 1! What'd you guys think? This is my first fanfic so sorry if its a little rusty. XP

Questions for you:

1.) Who is Ahri's "Father?"  
2.) What do you think the cat is? What significance does she play?

Please Review! Moderate criticism is accepted; I want to know what I can do better. Flames are also accepted, I will use them to burn the flamers' flesh later. Hehehehe.


End file.
